ftlnewsfeedfandomcom-20200215-history
December 2146
2 December 2146 ANCHOR: Last week Perry Epp quit the party he helped form – and offered to join Kyle Swann's campaign. Today, Candidate Swann has an answer. SWANN: I heard Perry Epp's offer and though I'm certainly no 'Realist', Perry and I share a lot of values, especially how we view this Tau-plamt movement. So I say, thanks, and yes – I'm thrilled to have someone of Perry's stature join my campaign. ANCHOR: Kyle, are you concerned with the flashpolls that show the unknown Twen Clayton gaining in popularity? * FTL Flashpoll: Would you like to see Twen Clayton become the Reality Party? ** Yes 47% ** No 17% ** Not Sure 12% ** Who's Twen Clayton? 9% ** On the VR Net 15% SWANN: No, he's not the Reality nominee – yet. And the election is still months away. I don't think the citizens of the NAU even know who Clayton is... but I intend to tell them. ANCHOR: And what about the influx of so many Taus into the Reality Party? SWANN: The Taus have turned the Reality Party into an ideological tool to take over the NAU. (bangs a fist into his hands) They must be stopped! 3 December 2146 ANCHOR: What's up with Ti'm? Dr. Hamm of the KMC would like to find out. HAMM: Everyone knows that Ti'm has been growing at an extraordinary rate. He's less than a year old but looks like an 8-year-old. So I invited his mother to bring him back to the Center to be examined. And they refused! ANCHOR: We caught up with Ti'm and his mother taking a break in FloaterWorld. Ti'm, having fun? * (The boy nods and Bimbetta smiles nervously.) ANCHOR: Bimbetta, why have you refused to bring Ti'm to Dr. Hamm? BIMBETTA: I– I haven't refused... but Ti'm– TI'M: I won't go back there. I won't go back to that place. They killed my father in that place, and I– BIMBETTA: Please, baby, please I– * (Tim runs away.) 4 December 2146 ANCHOR: The Reality Party has a candidate for NAU President. Here's the scene last night as the convention delegates convention made their choice... TEXAS DELEGATE: Mr. Chairman... Mr. Chairman... the proud Lone Star State, where things are both big and real, casts all its votes for the man who understands what this symbol (displays Tau armband) means to our future, the next Pres-i-dent of the NAU, Mr. Twen Clayton. * (Wild cheering and applause) ANCHOR: And with that vote the mighty state of Texas put Clayton over the top. In his acceptance speech the new candidate had a big surprise for his supporters. CLAYTON: Today marks a new beginning for the Reality Party where we embrace the world-wide Tau movement. And as such, my first official act as standard-bearer is to unveil this, a new symbol for the Reality Party! * (The new party logo appears from behind Clayton: the "t"s in the old logo have been replaced by Tau symbols.) 5 December 2146 ANCHOR: Pandemonium raged in the Miami Convention Hall where new Realists, most of them committed Taus, celebrated the anointing of their chosen candidate, Twen Clayton. First to respond was the extremely obscure candidate, Benjamin Droid. DROID: Oh big surprise. They nominated a Tau. Well, hello – only a zillion Taus joined the Reality Party just to get their guy in. And I tell you, there's only one candidate that can run against both Twen Clayton and the former head of "R". And that's – me. After all, I don't have any character issues like Kyle Swann. Did I ever head a rebellion? Lemme think... No. Did I ever date someone who wasn't a person? Don't think so. And as far as Clayton goes, I don't have any funny symbols in my party. ANCHOR: But Mr. Droid, what about, er, you know– DROID (fingering his propeller): Oh, this? My beanie is not a symbol. It's only – duh! – my hat. 6 December 2146 ANCHOR: There's strong support for new Reality candidate... Twen Clayton. Prin Toller, the new Chancellor of the EC and a Tauist, issued this statement early this morning. TOLLER: I welcome the candidacy of Twen Clayton. His is a new voice for the NAU, one that can work with a revitalised EC to secure peace and prosperity for all the Combines. If Clayton is elected, together we will realize our goal of tearing down the VR Net and freeing humanity from its web-like chains. ANCHOR: Former Reality Party head, Perry Epp, was also quick to respond. EPP: Clayton is no Realist. He's a Tau extremist, like Toller, like Elaina Koblatz. No one likes reality more than I do, but we have to call a spade a spade. It's not the Reality Party anymore... it's the Tau Party! 9 December 2146 ANCHOR: Little Ti'm has refused to cooperate with Dr. Hamm and the research scientists at the Kevorkian Medical Center. But no one knows why. Now Ti'm has a deal for Dr. Hamm and the world. TI'M: Dr. Hamm wants me to come back for tests... he wants to know why I'm growing so fast. And (turns to his mother) you want me to do those stupid commercials. Ti'm Cereal! BIMBETTA: Only because we have expenses, sweetie, and– TI'M (raising a hand): I have a deal to offer. I will do all that's asked of me. I will go back to the hospital to be prodded and poked and tested. And I will do the stupid commercials. In return... I want to go to the asteroid. (Bimbetta's hand goes to her mouth) I want to go to the new moon called M'ti. I want to visit (a beat) my father's grave. BIMBETTA (pulling him close): And if he's going, I'm going too... after all, he's only five months old! 10 December 2146 ANCHOR: Yesterday, Ti'm gave the world the price for his cooperation in studying his strangely accelerated development. This morning, Dr. Rylo conferred with President Madeleine Clarke about Ti'm's demands. CLARKE: Dr. Winston Rylo and I have discussed Ti'm's touching request. And I have given my provisional approval for the little... boy to go to the asteroid named in his father's honour. RYLO: I could begin setting up the journey immediately – except (looks uncomfortably at Clarke) we haven't figured out exactly how to pay for this costly expedition. CLARKE: The NAU deficit is higher than it ever been. We can barely afford running operations like Habitat Mars and [[Moonbase Wilson|Moonbase Wilson]]. The bottom line is: we don't have the money to send him. RYLO: If someone comes forward with the credits for the trip, we'll be glad to send Ti'm to his father's final resting place. 11 December 2146 ANCHOR: It looks like little Ti'm will get his trip to the asteroid M'ti after all. Yesterday President Clarke gave a green light to the voyage if the funding could be found. Today, Phood, Inc. – makers of TFP – have stepped forward to sponsor Ti'm's expedition. Here's Phood spokesperson, Wynona Chew. CHEW: Yes, the Phood Group of companies, makers of that wonderful protein substitute, TFP, will completely fund this great journey. ANCHOR: Ms. Chew, what does Phood hope to get out of this? CHEW (dripping with sincerity): Well, we just want to help the little guy realise his dream of visiting his father's gravesite. But we have asked for exclusive netcast rights covering what we are calling "The Voyage to M'ti: Ti'm's Long Journey Home". ANCHOR: Will there be any product placement? CHEW (laughing): Oh, those little details haven't been worked out yet. 12 December 2146 ANCHOR: Details of Ti'm's great journey to the asteroid M'ti are starting to fall in place. Dr. Rylo you've agreed to organize the trip? RYLO: Yes, though the asteroid no longer bears my name I still feel protective toward it. I also want to make sure that little Ti'm has a safe and uneventful journey. ANCHOR: Any launch date yet? RYLO: Yes, Ti'm's ship will take off on December 24th, during the Seasonal Work Stoppage. ANCHOR: Isn't that the anniversary of his father's death? RYLO: Yes... We thought that would be appropriate. And Captain Mike McDonald of the Europa Expedition has agreed to pilot the shuttle. 13 December 2146 ANCHOR: NetWatch commentator Ay-Eye had these observations on Ti'm's upcoming voyage to M'ti. AY-EYE: These events are wondrous... and strange. Does Ti'm only have a desire to visit his father's resting place? Or is there something else Ti'm hopes to see on that asteroid? Disturbing questions remain about the asteroid-ship. Where did it come from, and did the aliens operating it actually build it? And if they didn't build it, who did... and why? Ti'm's so-called 'Long Journey Home' may be the beginning of a voyage for all of humanity... one whose end is impossible to predict. ANCHOR: And Phood released some of their plans for that expedition. Here is the suit Ti'm and his crew will wear... * A spacesuit covered with garish Phood and TFP logos. 16 December 2146 ANCHOR: Scandal in the new Reality Party. Old time Reality members charge that they were physically prevented from speaking at the convention two weeks ago. Here's Perry Epp, once the head of the party. EPP: This is incredible! Friends of mine, old-time Realists, have come forward with stories of how the convention was an armed camp. Tau bully-boys patrolled the aisles making sure no one protested their 'coup'. ANCHOR: Perry, you quit the party – how come these members aren't speaking for themselves? EPP: Because they're scared! But I'm not. And I'm calling for an investigation of what exactly went on at that convention. ANCHOR: The party's candidate for President, Twen Clayton, was quick to respond. CLAYTON: "Tau bully boys"? Get real, Epp. You've lost touch with the party you once headed. This is just case of losers, weepers... 17 December 2146 ANCHOR: Twen Clayton asked for evidence of Tau strong-arm tactics at the Reality Party Convention. Now Perry Epp says he has that evidence. EPP: Clayton wants proof? I've got it! Look at this crowd scene... see this person here. Go closer... see the arm band and – that's the terrorist Cameron Grant wearing a Tau arm band, roughing up people at the convention! The Taus didn't win the nomination, they stole it! ANCHOR: There's been no comment from Clayton's office about Grant's appearance at the convention. And with the launch of 'Spaceship Ti'm' only a week away, here is a look at the shuttle craft... after having been redesigned by expedition sponsor, Phood, Inc. * Spaceship Ti'm... filled with the logos for TFP and Phood. The word 'Phood' lights up. CHEW: We think the product placement is tasteful but very... impressive. The large letters are illuminated macro lasers. You'll be able to see the glow from right here on Earth! 18 December 2146 ANCHOR: Perry Epp asked for an investigation of the Reality Party... and it looks like he's going to get it! KENT: I have today authorised a blue-ribbon committee to begin investigations into suspected 'irregularities' at the recent Reality Party Convention. ANCHOR: Attorney General Kent, does this also mean that you'll begin an all-out pursuit of Cameron Grant? KENT: Grant has never been off our most-wanted list. That he showed up at this convention is, as Perry Epp said, incredible. ANCHOR: And where is Grant now? KENT: We don't know... but if the Tauists – I mean, the Realists – know his whereabouts, they'd better give it up. And if Twen Clayton got the nomination through intimidation, his campaign's about to come to an abrupt halt. 19 December 2146 ANCHOR: Has 'Spaceship Ti'm' become an overblown merchandising vehicle? Dr. Winston Rylo thinks so. RYLO: Look, I'd love to see Ti'm go to the asteroid that was home to his father. But have you seen that space shuttle? And what about those garish outfits the crew has to wear. This 'Long Voyage Home' has turned into a circus. ANCHOR: Ti'm's mom doesn't agree. BIMBETTA: I think it's wonderful that the nice Phood people are paying for everything to help Ti'm's wish come true. He'll see where his father came from. And besides, TFP is a good product. ANCHOR: Bimbetta, any truth to the rumour that Phood, Inc. is paying you a fee as a consultant for the trip? BIMBETTA: I'm afraid that's none of your business! 20 December 2146 ANCHOR: Just as dawn broke in the East coast, Ti'm again appeared in the VR Net with none other than the original Nooman, Maria Gonzalez. They approached each other and then in a gesture which moved many followers of Gonzalez to tears, she took Ti'm's hand. Then this occurred. * (Ti'm and Maria turn to face the camera. They speak the following in unison.) TI'M & MARIA: The time for the discovery approaches. The time for conflict approaches. The time for death and rebirth approaches. The universe is about to open... and it will never be the same. The One– * (The two-shot disappears in blinding blaze of light.) ANCHOR: Then that area of the VR Net crashed. Sabotage is suspected – though there's no hard evidence of who did it, or why. When the Net was restored, Gonzalez and Ti'm were gone. There's been no word from Ti'm about how he got on the Net, or what the ominous warning meant. __NOEDITSECTION__ 2146-12